the adventures of link and midna
by link12344321
Summary: 100's of years since the last hero of time a boy namedlink harley and midna taylor in secret made up code names must save the world once more but a lot of different things can happen in the 21st century.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 harley I was running with my best friend in the forest when she was bit by a werewolf. My name is harley and her name is Taylor. Were both run away orphans. so we don't have any body to protect us. I managed to steal 5,000,000 dollars from the crappy orphanage. We got picked on by the headmaster and the others so we took all of the rich orphans money. She was wincing in pain. I'm an extremely good swordsman so i always keep a sword and shield underneath my hoody. So I managed to stab it in the head. It was nighttime so she was transforming. Hair was sprouting all over her body and her bones and parts were moving into different places until she was a wolf. My silver sword was still out. So she was backing up. I put up my sword and she stopped backing up . I walked ahead of Her and asked, are you coming? she walked ahead of me and started running. I was running after her when I saw a toxic waste chasm. These vampires jumped down and was attacking her. I tried to help her but every time I did she would turn around and growl at me. So eventually I backed away but I accidentally tripped and fell into the toxic waste chasm. It was day time so Taylor came running up where I was hanging for dear life. My hand slipped and as I was falling I saw my life flash before my eyes and I realized most of my memories had been with Taylor. I could feel my self hit the waste and start to dissolve my body I could feel my slipping away and I was gone.

I finally woke up and I was still in the waste. I started to try and climb the wall when I realized there was a ledge that went all the way to the top in a circle. As soon as I stepped out of the waste I knew something was different because I was like made out of slime. I thought about Taylor and the weirdest thing happened I became solid and I had her body. I stopped actually thinking about her. I thought about myself and I got my body back. Thats when I realized I was about a mile from town. Its nighttime. So I started walking and when I finally got there I started to look for Taylor. I found her at a hotel. She was walking into her room. So I thought about a stray dog and I instantaneously turned into a stray German shepherd. I went up to her room and started to scratch on the door. She started to open the door to see who it was and she thought it was just a dog so she let me in and sat down on the bed. She started to scratch my head witch actually felt kindly good. She started to walk to the bathroom. I heard the shower start. So I went ahead stopped thinking about the stray dog. Then I finally tried the slime me and apparently I can flatten to thin as paper or I can expand or I can just melt into a puddle I heard the shower stop so I hurried and became the stray German shepherd. She stepped out and all she had was a towel wrapped around her. I turned around because I didn't need to see that much of her. She got dressed and was walking out the door. I started to follow when she stepped outside I decided to show her the truth. I barked and she turned around and once she did I turned into slime me and then I got my real body back. She looked really surprised and asked me how I survived I told her I didn't know and she looks kindly different as if shes got something new about her then it finally hit me she has a bite in her neck witch meant she was vampire. You got bit didn't you? Ya


	2. Chapter 2 realization

chapter 2 Taylor Harley asked me if I was a vampire which I was and a werewolf. Even though I thought he was dead. This all my fault is what I said when he slowly turned back into slime. He asked how and I told him if I would of let you help I wouldn't also be a vampire and you wouldn't be whatever it is you are now. wait does that mean if you were that stray you saw me with only a towel on? You really suck . He said I really didn't mean to. Whatever. thats when harley pulled out his splinter and he started bleeding. I don't know why but I lost control and attacked him. he flipped me over His head I hit my head and passed out. When I woke up I was restrained to a chair with a massive headache. Harley was laying on the bed close to being asleep when he yawned and turned around saw me sitting there and asked whats up what happened you attacked me and I flipped you over my head and you hit the wall. Then he sneezed a spark. Dude you just sneezed and sparks came out. Ya i found out that I've got a new disease where after a little while I'll become a electrical appliance. I just hope its something cool like a lap top ipod touch or something as long has its not something lame like a calculator. He sneezed again and his skin started to fall off and he curled in pain when he uncurled all that was there was a laptop. I could still here his voice so i thought he was dead and a ghost or something. Then I realized the laptop was talking. I managed to rip off the restraints and walked over to it and turned it on. When it came on I heard Harley's voice and he said thanks. Well you got your wish your a self rechargeable laptop. Cool really how is this cool? Your a laptop! yes but I happen to know where the cure is. how are you going to get there. I didn't think of that where is it. the grand canyon! well then lets get going before the sun comes up. cool. I picked him, up and started walking. I started running and by the time daybreak came I was there. I sat down and in a cave and opened harley up and asked if i could check my facebook ya. i clicked on the Internet and surprisingly it had Internet and it didn't lag at all. hey whats up guys. nothing much just sitting at this gay orphanage. I'm at the grand canyon right now. Its actually quiet beautiful. lucky. i know. you still got that queer following you around. ya hes so annoying and i don't actually think hes queer. He actually has a crush on me.D8.. l o l oh shut up. Well I've got to get off of here talk to you all later. bye. i closed down harley layed down and went to sleep.

when i woke up it was dark again and couldn't find harley any where because i was going to ask if i could research the cure he was talking about. harley. Where are you please answer me. Come on you know i don't like being by myself. i heard a sword clang in the distance. It has to be harley. I started running towards where the i heard the sword. 


End file.
